A Fairy Tale Ending Sorta
by egyptianxgirl519
Summary: What happens when Otto gets dates for himself, Antauri, & Gibson! Find out in the story i hope u lolz! 3 new OC's! R&R PLEASE!
1. Important Author

Important Author's Note!!!!

This story takes place after the huge battle with the Skeleton King (They won!!!!!!:-). I know it's a little corny, but it's cute and funny! The 3 O.C.s are Dawn (based off of me), Mandie (based off of my BFFL Amanda, a.k.a. Naturepuppies), & Gabriella (based off of my BFFL Carly a.k.a. puckabrina101). Oh and by the way Mandie has no relation what so ever to Manderine!! I hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: A Fairy Tale EndingSorta

**This is chapter 1 of my first story on fanfiction!!!! I hope you like it!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG!!!!**

**  
"Good morning guys!" Otto said to the rest of the Monkey Team. "Morning Otto." They all said in unison. "What is on your mind, Otto?" Asked Antauri. Otto wasn't surprised, he was used to it. "It's so cool when you read my mind! It never gets old!", Said Otto cheekily, "But I do have a favor to ask you and Gibson!" Antauri and Gibson sat there for a minute wondering if they actually wanted to hear it. Finally, Antauri said with a sigh "What is it this time, Otto?" Otto took a big gulp of air and said "Well, I finally started dating again, and I met this girl named Gabriella, I got her phone number and we planed a dinner date here this Friday night at 8:00! Gabriella has 2 other hot sisters, their names are Dawn and Mandie. It would be soooooo awesome if Gibson would go with Dawn and Antauri would go with Mandie. PLEASE!!!! I'm begging you guys to go!" Immediately Gibson jumped up and said "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!!!!" Gibson realized he was acting a little too eager for a date, so he said "I mean sure, why not?" But it was to late, Sprx fell off his chair, he was laughing so hard! When he finally stopped, Antauri calmly said "Sure I will go, anything to help a friend." But he was secretly bouncing around on the inside. "Thank you guys so much!" said Otto. "Any time." said Antauri. "That's what friends are for!" said Gibson.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Night of the Date

This is Chapter 2. The guys really need fashion therapy, & I know just the girl who can help!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG

The Night of the Date...

'Thank God we have Nova!' Thought Gibson. Nova was standing in front of Otto, Antuari, and Gibson, 'This is a real challenge!' she thought to herself. Nova was picking out their outfits and giving them dating advice. "And remember," she said, "Never act too eager, just play it cool." She was looking directly at Gibson while she said that. Nova stepped back, feeling very proud of herself. They looked great (compared to their normal selves)! Antauri looked like a metallic James Bond, with a tail! Otto looked like a monkey form of Brad Pitt! Gibson looked like Zac Effron (Kinda, well a little bit)! "Thank you, Nova! Why am I not hearing that?"Nova said jokingly. Are you sure you and Sprx don't want to quintuple date with us?" Otto asked. "No thanks, Sprx and I have to plan the wedding!" She said happily. "Wait a sec, if Sprx and I did go wouldn't it be a quadruple date?" Nova asked. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you! Chiro and Jinmay are coming, too!" said Otto cheerfully. All of a sudden (almost as if he were on cue) Chiro stepped out of his room. "Holy crap!" Nova almost yelled.


	4. Chapter 3: Chiro's Looks

OMG! naturepuppies thnx 4 the reviews! Well, here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own SRMTHFG!

_______________________________________________________________

The Night of the Date (Continued)...

"OMG! You look awesome!!" said Nova. "Thank you," said Chiro, "I wanted to look good for my girlfriend Jinmay." Suddenly Sprx walked into the room, and said "Hey kid, don't take all the credit!" "You did this to him?" asked Nova. "Don't act so surprised! That really hurts!" said Sprx jokingly. "I'm just surprised, because you didn't dress this well when you proposed to me!" said Nova playfully. Chiro was wearing a perfectly fitting black t-shirt, a gray suit jacket (but no tie, nor was it buttoned), and matching gray pants, he looked like every hot guy celebrity combined! 'Wow! I wish I looked like him right now!' thought Gibson, Antauri, and Otto at the same time. They were all fidgeting with their hair and their clothes, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. they were here.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dates

I know the last chappie left off on a cliff hanger. Evil, isn't it? Muahahahaha!! Enjoy the chappie!!

Disclamer: UGH!!! I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG!!! DON'T U GET IT BY NOW!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The Dates...

Otto opened the door with Antauri and Gibson Behind him. There were 3 beautiful cyborg monkeys standing in the door way. A violet monkey with bright silver eyes stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Dawn and I am the spiritual and physical leader of our group." She had soft and shiny fur, she was wearing a strapless shimmering silver dress with short cloth on the arms, and matching pumps. An indigo monkey with yellow-green eyes stepped forward and said "Hola, I'm Mandie, I'm the warrior and the mechanic, " She was wearing a spaghetti strap green dress (that was a little above her knees :-) with a sash, and matching flats. A bubble gum pink monkey stepped forward and said "Hi, I am Gabriella and I am the head in science." She was wearing a business women outfit. They all got more aquatinted with each other while they waited for Jinmay. Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud bang! "What was that?!" asked Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 5: Jinmay

This chapter is dedicated to a very kind and talented writer, Mimisweet4, you should read some of her stories, they're awesome!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG it belongs to Ciro Nieli & Disney XD!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jinmay...

Chiro held his finger up to his mouth, signaling everyone to be quiet. He quietly ran toward the door and opened it cautiously. He opened the door a crack and looked to see who... or what was there. Then, with a relieved sigh Chiro opened the door and said "Hey Jinmay, may I ask what that was all about?" Chiro helped her up and she turned red, so Jinmay started to explain "I was getting my clothes,and my hair, and my makeup, and stuff ready, when I realized I was late! So, I ran out the door and started flying. I was thinking about how the time really flew by, when all of a sudden, I flew into the Super Robot!" After Jinmay finished her story, Dawn whispered something to Mandie and Gabriella. Their eyes widened, Mandie's jaw dropped and Gabriella shed a tear. But when Dawn noticed everyone was staring at them, she quickly whispered "Mandie, close your mouth and Gabriella, wipe that tear off your face. We can't tell her, she has to figure it out for herself."


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner And A Dilemma!

This is the 6th chappie!!!!!!!!!!!! & I'm gonna let another rlly good fanfictioner do the disclaimer!!

sweetpea12676: okay, so, like, um.....

me: The disclaimer!

sweetpea12676: OH YEA! she doesn't own SRMTHFG! she only owns her ideas! So yea that's it...

*POOF! She disappears*

me: okay than, on with the story! :D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner And A Dilemma!

After Jinmay dusted herself off she introduced herself to the female monkeys, "Hi, I'm Jinmay, I'm Chiro's girlfriend... Oh and I'm a robot." "We know!" said Mandie. Jinmay looked at her confusedly, "How could you possibly know that, we just met?" asked Jinmay. Gabriella gave Mandie a firm elbow in the side. Mandie yelled, "OUCH!" She was wondering why her friend would do that to her, then the light went on. "I-I mean, I know, because...uh... because...C-Chiro told me!" She said nervously. "Uh okay." Jinmay said. Then, there was an awkward silence. Antauri decided to break it "Okay, Gibson, Chiro, and Jinmay lets go into the kitchen, and help Otto get the appetizers, while you lovely monkeys stay here." So they all went to the kitchen. "Dammit Otto! Not again!" yelled Chiro. there Otto sat on the floor with an enlarged stomach, food all over his mouth, and all the food gone! "BURP!!! Yum, those were some good appetizers! where is the dinner and the dessert?" asked Otto happily. "You ate it!" said Gibson condescendingly. "Instead of making Otto feel bad lets do something about the disappearing dinner!" said Jinmay.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Other Room...

"Is that really her?" asked Mandie. "Of course it's her, the hair, the face, the body, the smile, the eyes, yup that's the girl." said Dawn. "Of course I remember programing her." said Gabriella. "Hey don't take all the credit! I drew the plans and I built her!" said Mandie very proudly. "And how about instead of fighting, we figure out what to do about this! Okay?" said Dawn. "Fine" said Gabriella. "How about you Mandie? Mandie...Mandie...Mandie!" asked Dawn. "Sorry, I was watching Gibson." said Mandie. "Ooh, you love him!" said Gabriella jokingly. "Quite the opposite, actually." said Mandie.


	8. Chapter 7: You're One Hungry Monkey!

Me: yo people!!! This is the 7th chappie!!! YEA i haven't updated in soooooooooooo long, sorry school, tests, projects, & finals are coming up! :'( but i got it!

MimiSweet4: Sup' yall?! How's it going?

Me: Where did you come from?

sweetpea12767: Heyy!!!

Gibson: ewwwwww where did you come from?

naturepuppies & sweetpea12767: SHUT UP GIBBY!!!!!!!!!

Chiro: egyptianxgirl519 doesn't own SRMTHFG!!!

Me: Uhhh... thanks. Enjoy the chapter! Did you guys arrive on a bus or something?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are we going to do?" asked Chiro very alarmed. "We will just use the rest of the food in the Super Robot, and make something else." Antauri said calmly. "Uh, please tell me have a plan b!" said Otto nervously. "No why? Otto, what did you do?!" Asked Chiro annoyed.

"Well...uh...um...it's a funny story actually. Well I sorta-"

He was cut off by Gibson, who was so angry at Otto, he looked like he was going to strangle him, "YOU ATE EVERYTHING IN THE SUPER ROBOT?!" Gibson stepped away from the completely empty pantry and stepped closer to the bloated monkey and said, "How are you always hungry?! You are always eating! I thought you might lose your appetite a little bit after the giant colon incident! Since you're so hungry why don't you eat the entire Super Robot! I know you can do it, you would probably still be hungry afterwards!" Gibson was turning more red then blue. "Gibson, please calm down. If we assess the situation with a clear mind we will most likely find a solution." said Antauri worriedly. "Okay Antauri, you clear your mind while I kill Otto!" said Gibson while he rushed toward Otto, but Chiro and Jinmay. "Just chill, Gibson! We'll come up with something else!" said Jinmay with a trace of struggle in her voice.

"Oh, you have an idea! Lets hear it, I'm all ears!"

Chiro thought for a second and said "Well...uh...u-" Chiro was cut off by Sprx and Nova in the dining room yelling in unison "Dinner is served!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I know short, sorry!

Dawn: why weren't we in this chapter?

Me: next chappie, I promise!

Mandie: we better, or else!

Me: Um, Gabriella, help!

Gabriella: I'm with her.

Me: EEP!!!!


End file.
